1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint surgical system which can be used in arthroscopic surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In arthroscopic surgery in an orthopedic field, a treatment is given while swelling a joint cavity with a liquid (a perfusate) such as a normal saline solution to assure an operative field. A treatment tool used in such arthroscopic surgery is disclosed in, e.g., Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2001-511043. The treatment tool disclosed in this reference includes a mechanical cutting section using a rotary blade or a bar and an electronic cutting and cautery section using a high-frequency current. In this reference, one treatment tool enables multiple treatments.